


20/20

by emmish



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Backrubs, Banter, Bittersweet, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Buried Feelings, But Is It Art, Childhood Trauma, Conflicting Feelings, Difference Of Opinion, Disagreements, Dorks in Love, Emotional Outbursts, Established Relationship, Explicit Sex, Flirting, Homophobia, Hot and Wet, Ignis Ships It, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Intercrural Sex, Intimacy, Jealousy, Kissing, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), Love Nest, Lovebites, Loving Sex, M/M, Making Love, Marathon Sex, Massage, Maximum Banter, Noct's Scar, Oral Sex, Playful Sex, Possessive Behaviour, Promises, Prompto is a Sex God, Public Display of Affection, Repressed Behaviour, Repression, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Sleepy Cuddles, Snuggling, Spats and Arguments, Sweat, Tenderness, The Banter is Over 9000, Touch-Starved, True Love, discontent, in the closet, love tokens, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmish/pseuds/emmish
Summary: This is written for Neko_Positive, who gifted me a wonderful fic entitled “A Simple Miscommunication,” and also has a fab collection of other FFXV stories, so do yourself a favour and go and explore them!Neko always leaves me the loveliest, in-depth feedback, which is so highly appreciated you would not believe it XD Always a treat to read those comments!Neko, I hope that this is okay for you, with just the right amount of angst! ;)Set within the game timeline, at a subsequent, non-story-essential visit to Lestallum.~Not beta read, please forgive any errors!~
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 37
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neko_Positive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/gifts).



> This is written for Neko_Positive, who gifted me a wonderful fic entitled “A Simple Miscommunication,” and also has a fab collection of other FFXV stories, so do yourself a favour and go and explore them!  
> Neko always leaves me the loveliest, in-depth feedback, which is so highly appreciated you would not believe it XD Always a treat to read those comments!
> 
> Neko, I hope that this is okay for you, with just the right amount of angst! ;)
> 
> Set within the game timeline, at a subsequent, non-story-essential visit to Lestallum.  
> ~Not beta read, please forgive any errors!~

“Holy shit, Specs, it's so hot you could fry lunch on the hood,” Noctis muttered huskily, as the Regalia glided to a serene stop, the car's luxuriant engine powering down to silence. Their arrival signalled the end of the deafening breezes that had been buffeting them during their long drive. With the roof down, the car's leather seats were pleasantly sun-warmed, but the metal components were scalding to the touch.

“Language, Noct,” Ignis chided, as he sighed, pulling off his driving gloves with a faint grimace at the feel of their slightly slimy interior.

“Ah, you know, I don't mind this heat so much! I could get used to this place, I kinda like it,” Prompto shrugged, vaulting athletically out of the car, to the audible tut of disapproval from Ignis.

“Is that because of the cheap food, or the half-naked women?” Gladio chuckled, unfolding himself from the vehicle, an action that always seemed like some sort of contortionist feat because of his bulk.

Ignis glanced over at his companion reprimandingly as he stepped onto the sun-baked asphalt of the parking lot, the midday heat creating shimmery mirages just above ground level.

“Really, Gladio.”

“What? Just telling it like it is. He's young, free and single. Tell me I'm wrong, kid,” the Shield snickered, aiming his words at the blond. Noctis had slinked out of the Regalia and was standing nearby, giving his head ineffectual little shakes to try and get his long black bangs out of his eyes. He watched the conversation wordlessly.

“Haha uh, well, who knows?” Prompto replied, scratching his head and flashing a sheepish grin. “Although I didn't have any luck the _other_ times we've been here...” he murmured, tugging at the bottom of his maroon tank top.

“Fingers crossed for you, then,” Gladio shrugged, retrieving his book from the car and stretching mightily.

“Well then, are we all ready? Highness, Prompto, feel free to wander and find a snack whilst we go and obtain a room. Be careful,” Ignis instructed.

“Careful of what?” Noctis sulked. “Nothing here but boiler suits and kebabs.”

Prompto chuckled dirtily, whilst Ignis rolled his eyes. “Be that as it may. Don't do anything reckless.”

Noctis glared at his advisor as best he could whilst his eyes were narrowed and watering from the glaring brightness of the overhead sun, glowing in a flawless blue sky. He watched Ignis and Gladio murmur to each other as they walked away, catching a few of the advisor's admonishing words in the heat-still air.

“... _Must_ you, Gladio?”

Before Noct could wonder what that meant, he was pushed firmly on the arm, causing him to overbalance from his slouching posture. Prompto chuckled, seeing him stagger and scowl.

“Smooth. You hungry, dude?”

“Uh...not yet. Could do with a walk. Wanna take in the view?”

“Sure! Lead the way.”

They scuffed their way down bright, sun-burnt steps towards the wide platform overlooking the titanic gorge beneath the town. Noctis, who was not built to handle heat, was already breathing more shallowly, scooping his hair back from his face and squinting. He had left his heavy black jacket in the car, but his dark T-shirt and leather boots and glove weren't exactly made for this weather either.

“Let me,” Prompto offered quietly, as they approached the low wall that bordered the altitudinous viewing platform. The blond gestured towards Noct's left hand, clad in the tough and weighty gauntlet. Without saying anything, the Prince allowed him to undo it and remove it with unobtrusive, careful movements. When his hand was free, he stretched and flexed it with a gratified moan.

They both leaned their forearms on the sun-baked wall, and simultaneously hissed at the heat of it on their exposed skin.

“So,” Noctis said in a soft, husky tone, head down and fingers twiddling distractedly. He stared into the breezy gorge below them, grateful for the slight updraughts of cooling wind that assailed them here.

“So,” Prompto answered, with a snuffling little laugh. For a few seconds, there was silence between them under the parched, cloudless sky. They could hear distant light traffic and the smothered sounds of a sticky city, but there was nobody else in the immediate vicinity. There was a vague, subterranean thumping sound coming from the direction of the reactor, the quiet thrum of its constant industry creating a pressure in the air that birthed headaches sooner or later.

Noctis cleared his throat, a sound that seemed mutely monumental, and he glanced back over his shoulder. Double-checking that the platform was indeed empty of other onlookers, he scooted closer to the blond, nudging their naked elbows together pointedly.

Prompto immediately flicked his head round to survey the platform too, seeing empty benches and relaxing infinitesimally. He finally turned to face Noctis, grinning.

“Hey.”

The gunner, despite being as pale as Noctis, seemed to bear heat much better, and his freckled skin glowed, whilst eye-watering glints of white-gold shimmered in his hair, picked out by the sun. Noctis swallowed past the lump of affection in his throat, and his mouth parted unconsciously at the beautiful sight. Licking his lips, watching Prompto's dark-bright blue eyes catch the movement with some notable trepidation and a little frown, the Prince swooped in close to press his mouth to his friend's, tasting sweet, warm skin and sighing helplessly.

Prompto allowed the chaste kiss for a few seconds, then laughed nervously and pulled back, leaning on the wall again. He cleared his throat self-consciously, scooting away a couple of inches to his initial position. Noct sensed the crushingly-familiar aura of resistance, and something soured inside him.

“Don't be reckless,” Prompto murmured with a weak smile, parroting Ignis' earlier warning.

Noctis' lip twisted in agitation, and he glared out across the plateau below them, frowning at the thick tree cover and mountainous skyline.

“I guess you'll have to behave around all those 'half-naked women,' then, huh? Or you could just act like a goddamn lovesick puppy like you do with Cindy,” he snapped, almost surprising himself with his own sudden vitriol.

“Oh _shit_ , Noct, don't start that again,” Prompto hissed in agitation, banging his hands on the wall in frustration, tossing his head back. “Right _now_? We haven't even had a chance to kiss in like...three days, you realise that?”

“Yeah, funnily enough, I _do_ realise,” Noctis spat back, feeling his anger sear in his face as a fierce red shame-like blush, and wishing he didn't look so pathetic.

Prompto sighed out gustily, and the Prince saw him hanging his head out of the corner of his eye, fine silky strands of blond hair drooping out of place and bouncing with irreverent playfulness.

“I don't want to fight. Not now that we've finally got some time together, I don't wanna waste this chance. We've had this argument so many times already,” the gunner murmured, voice coarse with anguish.

There was a prolonged, agonising silence, ruined by a couple of distant peals of child's laughter and a car horn, far away near the main road.

“...It's our anniversary today,” Noctis said, in a whisper-quiet voice.

“...I know.”

“Three years.”

“......I know,” Prompto nodded, turning to face his best friend. “I'm...sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Noctis shrugged, his brief flare of rage having quickly burnt out and now just smouldering with underwhelming, all-consuming tiredness.

“You know I want to, Noct, more than anything. But we've been here before. A thousand times.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. “...A secret for three goddamn years. Must be some kinda record,” he sniggered weakly, though there was very little humour in it.

“Only true love can invoke the invisibility spell!” Prompto suggested, suddenly raising his finger in enlightenment and amusement.

“You're such a dork!” the Prince chuckled, finally cheering a little, and giving his partner a rough, playful nudge that sent him reeling and giggling.

“This dork would fight through all the half-naked women in the world to get to you, dude,” the blond shrugged, flashing a cheesy grin.

“Not these ones. They're nearly as ripped as Gladio,” Noctis pointed out as he gestured back vaguely at Lestallum's sprawl, and they both laughed, warm and sweet. The sore weight on their hearts buoyed a little, even if it didn't fully lift and liberate them.

There was peaceful silence for a minute or two.

“...All that stuff I say about Cindy...and like, girls in general – you know it's all for Gladio and Iggy's benefit, right?”

“Lucky them,” the Prince sighed.

“You know what I mean.”

“...Yeah. Hey, at least you actually _like_ girls, so it's not too much of a hardship. And it's _believable_ ,” Noct snorted, closing his eyes briefly as a welcome gust of cool wind punched him gently and disrupted his dark hair.

“Do you want me to stop it? I will, just say the word. It's just kind of a habit that's hard to shake after all these years, since my parents and everything...”

Prompto trailed off, but the Prince knew exactly what he was talking about. It had taken Prompto some time to open up about the severe repercussions he had faced when, as a young teenager, he had told his parents in good faith that he was attracted to boys as well as girls. He had been confident in a positive (or at least, a non-negative) reception to his low-key announcement, but he had been proved to have disastrously misjudged their responses. His adoptive parents weren't exactly hands-on, and they were very often out of the domestic picture altogether, but Prompto hadn't had any reason to suspect they were homophobic, especially if it concerned their own child, regardless of whether he was their flesh and blood or not.

It was only after Noctis and Prompto had become an official (secret) couple that the blond had jokingly mentioned it one night, a casual remark made with a levity that Noct had immediately seen through. Pushing for honesty without actually prying for details, Prompto had ended up in tears in his arms, lamenting his youthful naivety and shyly explaining that some of the scars he had on his face, hands and arms had quite different and less adventurous backstories than he had originally told Noct. The Prince had been devastated. After that, like so many other things in his life, Prompto had put on a brave face and swallowed down his sadness, where it settled inside him as something not quite healthy, a bolus that the blond kept carefully submerged with brash optimism and enforced smiles. He had also learned to keep his sexuality and the rest of his private life to himself, which was why Gladio and Ignis were still blissfully-unaware of either Prompto's preferences, or his relationship with Noct.

The Prince loved how strong his best friend was, and it distressed him that it was unlikely Prompto would ever acknowledge just how courageous and inspiring he was after all he had been through. Noct knew he had lucked out by meeting him, and suspected he must have done something unbelievably heroic in a past life to deserve such a reward, as fleeting and star-crossed as it seemed to be under the current circumstances. The comfort and joy that he had found in merely existing in the same lifetime as Prompto was something that he didn't know how he could repay, except by treasuring him as best as he could, though he knew no sacrifice would be too great to express his gratitude.

With regards to his own preferences, the Prince got the distinct feeling that Iggy had cottoned onto his homosexuality some time ago, but their shared awareness of the futility of the whole 'future royal marriage' situation, and Noct's distaste for heart-to-hearts with his advisor, had led to an uneasy, unspoken stalemate, and it had never been discussed; Ignis had never asked, and Noctis had never told him. At this stage in the proceedings, it really was a moot point anyway.

Right now, when they were finally alone together under a peaceful sun, Noctis felt somewhat guilty for nitpicking and raking up Prom's past, but the constant charade could sometimes get too much for him. His own typically-introverted nature frequently led to further catastrophising and private escalation of an already painful situation, which made everything exponentially worse.

“Noct?” the blond prompted, as the Prince in question woke out of his reverie, took in a quick, refreshing breath and tried to clear the cobwebs of his own lingering doubts.

“Sorry. I know why you do it...just hurts a bit, is all,” the brunette shrugged, expressing himself as laconically as ever.

“Yeah. Kinda like chaperoning you on a road trip to marry a woman you hardly know,” Prompto replied softly, but he said it without malice, and gave his boyfriend a little fond nudge to assuage him.

“Don't remind me. Honestly, please don't.” Noctis replied hoarsely, and he flashed a grin that was weak, and desperate, and clashed heart-rendingly with his watery eyes.

“Shit. Sorry, bro. Here, c'mere,” Prompto apologised, looking distraught, and beckoning the Prince closer with his hands. He grabbed him in a tight and unrelenting hug, letting the brunette bury his silky-soft head against him, face totally hidden.

“...If you keep cuddling me I'm really gonna cry,” Noctis warned seriously, his words heavily muffled by his best friend's body.

“Go ahead, I gotcha,” Prompto cooed comfortingly.

“Nah,” Noctis demurred, pulling back and wiping his eyes roughly. “Not here. Maybe later,” he smirked, sucking in a big, shaky breath and sighing it out gustily. His pale face was pinkened with a telling admixture of embarrassment and recent grief.

“Rain check on cuddling. Got it,” the blond chuckled. “Hey, you know what? Let's stop talking about depressing stuff. Let's go get some food! Like, _sit-down_ food. As fancy as we can manage. Just us two, romantic anniversary lunch!”

“Have we got enough cash?” the Prince queried, afraid to get his hopes up.

“I've been squirrelling some away,” Prompto nodded, thudding his own thumb into his chest proudly and giving an endearing, almost cartoonish wink.

“Then yes. _Gods_ , yes,” Noctis murmured, grey-blue eyes flashing. He bit his lip before daringly cupping his boyfriend's warm, angular, freckled face and dipping in to deliver a hard kiss, gone in an instant but leaving tempting, invisible bruises of sensation in its wake. Prompto was momentarily breathless, but he giggled through his next exhale, biting his lip. “Wow. Definite rain check on kisses, too.”

* * *

“Hey bro, check your phone.” Prompto hissed, in a theatrically-loud whisper, fiddling with the sparse, laminated menu in front of him as he leaned forward languidly on his plastic chair. He had taken a break from a detour of capturing arty photos of precariously-stacked boxes and wreaths of glossy chillis, and finally sat down.

Noctis had felt the buzz of his cellphone in his pocket, but dutifully ignored it as he and his partner perused the offerings of the Tostwell Grill, located snugly at the back of the aromatic marketplace and thankfully drenched in cool shadows. The courtyard where the market was situated was hot and airless, almost choked with a savoury perfume of spices and foodstuffs (and a few discreet piles of noisome trash), and it was noisy with yelling vendors, chatting tourists and sizzling metallic foodcarts. The sun hitting the centre of the area was burningly-bright, but the whole place still felt oddly gloomy with the altitudinous, slightly grubby-looking buildings encroaching on all sides.

Out of their choices of eatery, they had decided that they liked the relative privacy of this one, and both of them _definitely_ liked the sound of spicy skewers. As a bonus, Prompto pointed out that not only were there tablecloths, but they were _checkered_. Noctis had teased him about his idea of what constituted high-class dining, but admitted that it was marginally more romantic than a splintered plain wood table next to the main road or in the busy middle of town, or worse, a takeaway cup ramen from the dubious-looking Noodle Wagon. He had nothing against instant noodles ordinarily, but even he knew that they weren't Anniversary Food.

“Why? You being rude about people again?” Noct smirked, retrieving his phone and wondering which of their fellow diners Prompto wanted to gossip about. The café (Noct supposed this was an accurate if slightly generous descriptor) was a shadowy establishment in more ways than one, surrounded by crates, ambiguous burlap sacks and less-than-fragrant skips. But it was still busy, mostly with workers from the plant and others who seemed like regulars. A couple of the customers looked like the sort that you would unobtrusively cross the road in order to avoid, and the Prince had no doubt that his partner had noticed them too, and was probably eager to share the imaginary criminal backstories he had assigned to them.

As far back as Noctis could remember, he and Prompto had a habit of secretly discussing people in their immediate vicinity over texts, so as not to risk giving themselves away with their whispers. Their mutual giggles and snuffles of amusement were no less obvious now than when they were teenagers.

“And what's with calling me 'bro' now? What happened to 'dude?' I feel like I'm in some kind of parallel universe,” the brunette added, with a playful pout.

“After three years, I thought I'd better do something to spice the relationship up, you know, keep things exciting!” Prompto chuckled adorably.

“And that's the best you could do?!” Noctis teased, flashing a rare, toothy, endearing grin. The banter continued, noisy and playful, while the Prince took his time unlocking his phone and finding the message. When he finally, lazily read his partner's text, his eyes widened momentarily.

_How long has it been since we had sex? I'm desperate. can't wait much longer - P_

“I don't know why we're looking at the menu when there's literally only _two_ things on it. And one looks super gross,” Prompto was saying airily, chin resting in one hand whilst the other lazily thumbed through his phone. He was doing an admirable job of hiding the fact that he was sending lewd messages.

Noct cleared his throat minutely and tapped back a text whilst he maintained the oral conversation.

“Isn't tripe and that kinda stuff supposed to be really good for you?”

_Lost count. Weeks. Too long. Driving me crazy. I need to be inside you. Or you inside me. Either. Both. - N_

The Prince looked up in time to see Prompto bite down subconsciously on his bottom lip, and meet his eyes with a cautious excitement, a rosy flush on his freckled cheeks. He carried on their ostensibly-innocent conversation.

“...It might be good for you but it tastes _offal_ ,” the blond winked, and Noct groaned, hissing with helpless laughter.

“Gods, Prom, that was _terrible_. I should have seen that coming.” The brunette felt his phone buzz again, and he investigated surreptitiously, still giggling.

_Can't wait. Need you. Love you so much. Happy Anniversary x - P_

Noctis grinned happily to himself, scratching his hair self-consciously in pleasure. Prompto usually reserved his most sentimental words for non-verbal messages, which was a shame, but Noct suspected that it was because he was secretly frightened that one day he might not get a response. As if _that_ would ever happen. He decided to surprise his best friend, leaning forward across the rectangular table (which had an annoying wobble) until he was as close as he could get to the blond.

“Love you too,” he murmured, as low in tone and volume as he could manage.

Prompto swallowed visibly, eyes limpid and expression awed. They shared grins, before they both startled at the abrupt approach of the sun-baked old proprietor, wearing a utilitarian apron, a baggy off-white vest and a slightly-impatient expression.

“You decided, boys?” he asked gruffly, but not unkindly.

“Uh...skewers twice, please!” Prompto beamed, eyes crinkling closed as he held up two fingers like a peace sign. He looked so adorable that Noct nearly sighed aloud.

“Any drinks? Soda, beer?”

The two young men glanced at each other, and both nodded slightly.

“Two beers please!” Prompto asked, looking ludicrously thrilled that he was both being offered alcohol _and_ ordering it.

“Either we're starting to look old, or he really doesn't give a shit,” Noctis chuckled as the older man walked away.

“I think the latter,” the blond laughed, sliding the laminated menu aside, the sticky page managing to be both featureless and garish at once. “Seriously though, who would eat tripe? What _is_ it, even? Looks like some kinda butt-sponge.”

“That's gonna be my new pet name for you,” Noctis declared, his expression calm.

“Butt-sponge?! For soaking up _what_?” Prompto almost howled, and the Prince thumped him affectionately on the arm to get him to quieten down.

“Jeez, you're so loud. But we all know what your butt's good for,” Noct continued in a low voice, smirking.

“'We all?'” Prompto questioned. “Well, 'we all' know you're crazy loud when your buttons get pressed _just right_.”

This sounded even more filthy than the blond had intended, and they both gnawed at their bottom lips at the various sweat-soaked mental images that arose.

“...You better not eat these skewers like you always do,” was all Noct could manage to say.

“Oh? How's that?” Prompto asked, and for a moment, he actually looked genuinely ignorant of what the Prince was referring to, all soft voice and wide eyes. The briefest twitch of a fiendish smirk betrayed him, however, flashing in his bright-dark eyes. Noctis didn't notice, looking away with a simmering blush on his pale face.

“...Like you're giving it a goddamn amazing blowjob,” the Prince replied, appearing agitated in the best possible way.

“No worries, Noct! I'll save that for later,” Prompto beamed innocently, and Noctis promptly aspirated, groaning with a multitude of discomforts.

* * *

Their lunch was extremely satisfying, stacks of greasy (but not too greasy), plump skewers, with a few crisp vegetable skewers thrown in for good measure that Noctis avoided but Prompto ate happily, glad to be balancing his treat meal. The beer was cold and sweet, and they spent the time chatting and comparing their cellphone photos. The blond was sucking the excess meat juice from his fingertips, but Noct was fairly sure the eroticism of it was all in his head.

When they were digesting the last of the food, Noctis received a text from Ignis that made his eyes widen, and his face paled so significantly that Prompto immediately questioned him, brows creased in concern.

“Dude? What's up?” he urged.

“Uh...this is...weird,” the Prince admitted vaguely, showing his partner the screen of his phone.

Prompto peered at it, and then swore, his expression awed and deeply confused at once.

_I have procured two rooms at the Leville, one of which is for you and Prompto to share. Do make the most of your time together while you can. I left some things that you may need. - Ignis_

“That sounds kinda...” the blond murmured. “...Does he mean what I think he means?”

“I...don't know? One sec,” the Prince muttered, quickly thumbing back a nonchalant response, trying not to ask his advisor any outright questions.

_Things like snacks? Thanks, lol – N_

_Things like lubricant and condoms. - Ignis_

Noctis didn't choke this time, but he let out a sharp, reactive groan of shock, staring at the superfine pixels on the screen in mute bewilderment.

“What? Stop scaring me,” Prompto whined, stealing the phone and reading the message for himself. His bright-dark blue eyes narrowed, his mouth falling open. “You told him?” he asked the Prince in disbelief.

“Of course not! I haven't said a word. I haven't even told him I like _guys_ ,” Noct hissed back, cringing as if someone had just stood up and outed him in front of the whole marketplace.

“Shouldn't you, like...deny it?” the blond suggested awkwardly, his fingers fiddling with each other without conscious thought.

“The thing is...I don't really want to,” the Prince mumbled, and Prompto's heart clenched like it had been squeezed in a tight fist. “Hold up, he's texted again.”

_No, I am not ignorant to your relationship, even though we have never discussed it. Prompto is an attractive young man, I don't doubt he could have a girlfriend if he wanted one. And you have assiduously turned down dates for years. Even without knowing that, the way you look at each other is evidence enough. I support you as fully as I am able considering the situation and hope you can enjoy each other's company today. Take your time, Gladio and I will see you bright and early in the morning. - Ignis_

Noctis read the text, and then obediently showed Prompto, who gaped like a landed fish.

“So...is this...okay?” the blond beseeched simply, gesturing vaguely with one hand between the two of them. The Prince knew exactly what he meant despite his less-than-loquacious question. Noct took a deep breath, shaken but quietly electrified by the shock of these abrupt events. A boulderous weight felt like it had been eased from his shoulders, whilst a bright, heavy new ore of hopeful excitement and determination now settled snugly in his heart.

“...I think,” Noctis began carefully, his breaths weak and making him feel light-headed in the sweltering heat. “I think that for _today_ , it's okay.” Even as he asserted this (for his own benefit as much as Prompto's), his tone rose slightly like a question, and his eyes were hopeful, as if uncertain of a prior promise but eager to be proven wrong.

“I guess I shouldn't be so surprised...Ignis is, like, _all-knowing_. Wow Noct, you must have turned down a million girls! And you didn't even tell me! What the heck did you say to them all?” the blond chuckled warmly.

“I said I was spoken for,” the brunette shrugged, flushed and fumbling with his now sweat-warm cellphone.

“Ah, dude,” Prompto exhaled softly, a crinkly smile on his face. “That's so sweet.” For once, his voice didn't hold a mischievous overtone.

“The truth,” the brunette shrugged, grinning with quiet pleasure. “It felt nice to...admit it, you know. Even just like that.”

“Where was I when all this was happening?” Prompto playfully exclaimed.

“They'd always catch me when you weren't around. Which was almost never, so they had a pretty tiny window of opportunity,” the Prince chuckled.

“So...wait, if Iggy knows, does that mean Gladio does too? Why's he always jerking around trying to fix me up with girls?”

“I guess that's just the way he is,” Noctis rolled his eyes. “Maybe he likes to try and goad me into coming clean about it. Even though it would be totally pointless. He just enjoys watching me squirm, the guy's a psycho.”

“Yeah, his number one hobby does kinda seem to be 'finding new ways to piss Noct off...'” Prompto pondered aloud.

“He's not _evil_ or anything. Just an asshole,” Noct smirked. “Maybe it's his way of saying, 'enjoy each other while you can.' He knows if I'm jealous I'll do something about it instead of just moping about the future.”

“Welp, I think I prefer Iggy's method,” the blond laughed. “You know what, I feel so trippy right now. I think those skewers were rotten and I died and went to heaven and didn't notice,” Prompto giggled, his sun-darkened freckles contracting into crazy constellations.

Noct raised an eyebrow and inclined his head at their slightly-seedy surroundings. “ _This_ is heaven?”

“Well, _you're_ with me.” the blond explained, ticking it off on his index finger. Noctis felt almost tearfully touched by this implicit confession, but his partner soon quashed the sentimentality of the moment when he ticked off his second reason. “And, we totally just got permission to bone each other senseless _all freaking day._ If I'm not in heaven, then I must be asleep, and this is _definitely_ my kinda dream.”

The Prince was in no way inclined to disagree with Prompto's proposed itinerary, and he sniggered.

“Sounds good to me. Wanna make a move?”

The blond cheered in response, pumping his fist energetically. In a matter of minutes, they were leaving an overly-generous tip along with their payment, and trudging out of the enclosed market in high spirits.

Whilst they were walking, Noct made sure to send one important text to his advisor.

_Thank you. – N_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'd like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I hope Neko will forgive me! I was halfway through moving house when the pandemic started and things have been very confusing. I'm on about Plan G at the moment >_< XD  
> Writing this when I get the chance is a pleasure and a release, though ;) However, the proof-reading may be less than stellar ⊙﹏⊙  
> There will be one more chapter after this, hope you can enjoy it!

Noctis paused as they took their time making their way through the claustrophobic streets of Lestallum towards the Leville hotel. A small temporary market had set up in the middle of town, and the Prince's already-languid pace slowed to a ponderous trudge and then to a halt, investigating the stalls of sweets and snacks, art, and various souvenirs. Blackened grills cooked burgers and pancakes, and rows of flat-pack tents and carts took up temporary residence, crowding each other.

“Wanna get something? We still got some cash!” Prompto informed him cheerfully, standing close to him as they shielded their eyes from the bright early-afternoon sun and peered at the cluttered display of a handmade jewellery seller. Strings of wooden and beaded things hanging from the metal frame of the stall, trays of garish rings set in black velvet cushions, all manner of brooches, baubles and accessories caught their eyes.

Noctis was briefly dizzied by the sweat-sweet scent of the blond's bare skin so close in proximity. He had to admit, tank tops were his favourite thing for Prompto to wear, though of course he had never told him so – he just absorbed the personal little tingle of happy arousal that it manifested in him every time.

Noctis glanced sideways at his partner and his eyes were only momentarily distracted by the sun-warmed freckles on the gunner's muscled shoulders. His skin had the faintest, tastiest-looking sheen from the town's oppressive heat, and the Prince had to consciously avert his thoughts towards something more immediate and innocent. Feeling peaceful, he spoke up without warning.

“I like this kind of thing, you know. Mingling.”

To his surprise, Prompto cackled good-naturedly. “You love slumming it. I _knew_ it. Like those kebabs. You can't get enough of skanky diner food,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” came the honest, straightforward response. “And if you were brought up on pretty food too, you'd understand.”

“Pretty food?”

“Yeah, you know. A big plate with nothing on it but foam and jelly and goddamn garnishes. And in this huge soulless dining room with too much light and air and not enough _stuff_ in it. You leave the meal hungrier than when you went in.” Noct shifted on his feet as he was jostled by the bargain-hunting crowd around them, occasional arms pushing past them to pluck something from the stall. Just above their heads, the weather-bleached plastic of the canopy wafted stiffly. It had probably been recycled for this market every weekend for decades.

“Oh man...weren't there any, like, feasts? With whole roast pigs and stuff?”

“Whole pigs?” Noctis chuckled. “You watch too many movies. If there was a special occasion, there wasn't _different_ food. Just _more_ of it,” he rolled his dark-blue eyes. “And I can't believe people actually _choose_ to spend loads of money at restaurants to eat this crap.”

“I hear ya,” Prompto nodded sympathetically, although he thought to himself that he could definitely get used to eating a low-bulk diet like that all the time. It wouldn't even feel like he was depriving himself. And although he was naturally a pretty thrifty person, he definitely enjoyed the occasional rare luxury or sense of personal pampering, and fancy Palace food was a prime example.

“This stuff is pretty cool,” Noctis pondered aloud, sifting through a tray of glittering oddments with interest.

Before he could say anything else, the vendor, a woman in her fifties wearing elaborately-mismatched clothes and accessories, addressed him in a coarse but friendly voice.

“It's all repurposed from things people have thrown away, bits of metal, wood, you name it.”

“Sweet!” Prompto exclaimed, giving the Prince a nudge. “You'll look good _and_ you'll be saving the planet.”

There was a brief pause, punctuated by the market's bubbling chatter and general noise of pedestrian industry, and then the two young men spoke in tandem.

“I'm gonna get one.”

They quickly glanced at each other, and chuckled. Noctis appeared surprised by his own thoughts for a second, as if something quietly momentous had just occurred to him. He cleared his throat (though his voice retained his natural huskiness) and he queried his partner, who was looking sweetly attentive.

“What do you want to get?”

“ _That_ one is totally speaking to me,” Prompto beamed, pointing to one of the trinkets.

“It's nice,” Noct replied simply, and honestly. “I like that one,” he informed his best friend, gesturing to his own favourite. “How about...uh...I buy yours, and you buy mine.” He licked his lips and swept his dark hair roughly from his eyes, seeming a little discomfited.

“Why? They're even the same price,” came the tickled reply, accompanied by a heart-melting giggle.

“Please?” Noctis shrugged, attempting a doleful puppy-dog gaze, which he knew was admittedly more Prompto's forte than his own.

The blond found himself targeted by an intense, princely stare, smouldering under black hair that sheened silver in the sunlight. He gulped, stricken by the sight.

“O-okay, whatever you want,” Prompto nodded, and had to bite his lip hard to stop himself impulsively kissing his boyfriend. Noctis grinned, glad that his Cute Look had actually worked and blissfully unaware that he had actually beamed a sex-ray onto his partner instead.

After they had made their purchases, Noctis surprised his partner by pocketing Prompto's accessory, and giving him the other one instead.

“Trust me. I'll tell you later,” the Prince assured him, with a sweet, self-conscious grin.

“Okay, okay, I won't ask,” the blond agreed, raising both hands in playful surrender. “Shall we carry on?”

“Uh...let's make it speedy?” Noct suggested, biting his pale bottom lip.

“Gotcha,” Prompto smirked, giving him a theatrically-lewd wink. “Maybe we could get some snacks for the hibernation!”

“...Doesn't 'hibernation' kinda imply sleep?” the Prince snorted. “I was thinking more...”

“I _know_ you know what I mean, dude,” the blond interrupted, jamming Noct's purchase into the pocket of his grey fatigues. “I wanna sleep with you in _all_ the ways.”

Their meandering in the direction of the hotel was, in the end, punctuated only by the hasty and inexpensive pillaging of a food cart, and Noctis couldn't help but think that they were probably looked vaguely suspicious, hurriedly filling two paper bags with a motley assortment of chilled, icy-wet bottles and armfuls of greasy snack foods, whilst giving each other meaningfully-hungry looks every now and then.

The tall, narrow backstreets of Lestallum facilitated gusty cooling breezes that went a long way to relieving the sticky heat of the afternoon, and the post-lunch lethargy of the couple was soon lifting as they strode down cobbled alleys, their descent hastened by the steep gradient of the winding streets.

Once they reached the open courtyard of the Leville, sun-baked and simmeringly warm, they were fully invigorated by hopeful excitement, and, it had to be said, long-suppressed horniness.

Skirting the glittering, bubbling fountain, Prompto patted the scuffed and much-molested Kenny Crow figure on the head for luck, his routine habit making Noctis laugh and prod him affectionately in the ribs.

Within a minute, they were inside the sweet coolness of the hotel foyer, sighing and giggling and chatting as they collected their keys and mounted the lushly-carpeted stairs.

* * *

The air-conditioning felt like a fine mist on their damp, overheated skin. By the time they had reached their room, their eyes had just about overcome the fuzzy transition from extended exposure to blinding sun to the relative gloom of the interior of the hotel. Whitewashed, full-length window shutters were half-closed, creating bright white prison-bars of light over random sections of the room, bent at wild angles where the dark floor met the wall.

Noctis stretched his arms languidly over his head after he had put his grease-stained bag down, and Prompto kindly allowed him to experience the majority of it before he playfully crept up behind him, grabbed his sides and pulled him into a hug. The Prince made an adorable mewl of surprise and indignation as his stretch was interrupted, but he said nothing, reactively hugging Prompto's bare, warm arms to himself and closing his eyes peacefully.

“Hey,” Prompto whispered into his ear, the heat of his voice flicking his fine hair and tickling his skin.

“Mmmm,” came the lazy, eloquent response, and Noctis swayed them a little bit, taking a deep, hitched breath and letting it out in an indulgent and sighing exhale.

“Don't you _dare_ fall asleep,” the blond warned, only half-jokingly, and he gave his partner a little bump with his hips to remind him of their itinerary.

“Wouldn't dream of it,” the Prince assured him, groaning when he was gently jabbed by the half-hard bulge in his partner's combat trousers. “Is that a bloodhorn in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?” He enjoyed his boyfriend's dirty snigger and another little pelvic bump. “But Prom, I have _gotta_ get clean first.”

“Hmm,” the blond responded with casual thoughtfulness. “Maybe we could get _really_ dirty. And _then_ clean? Just a quick one...to take the edge off...”

His hands, hooked loosely around his boyfriend's stomach, separated and smoothed encouragingly down the warm-damp fabric of Noct's T-shirt.

Noctis' automatic response was to decline, but his words halted behind his teeth with a little click. And Prompto heard it. He snickered knowingly.

“A quickie it is then. Come on dude, turn around and take care of my needs,” the blond cackled, suddenly biting the back of Noct's neck hard, almost breaking the skin.

The Prince gasped, sighed, and twisted around in his boyfriend's embrace, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcibly shoving him, stumbling, across the room. They narrowly avoided bumping the round glass coffee table and plump leather armchairs, and barely missed the treacherously-curled corner of the dark rug.

Prompto nearly tripped on his own feet, breathless, but was saved by Noct's unrelenting grip on his biceps and the sudden and sharp thud of the painted wooden dresser against the back of his thighs. Before he could make a sound beyond a wheezy exhale, the Prince had lifted him bodily, hefting his entire weight and seating him upon the scuffed little dresser. Noct hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Prompto's combat trousers and yanked him forward hard, shoving his legs apart and punishing him with a rough kiss.

Noctis gulped and nipped at the blond's parted lips for a few seconds, before pulling back just long enough to hiss words of awe against him.

“You've been driving me up the wall. You're just... _so_ hot,” he seethed, twitching his crotch eagerly and redundantly between his partner's spread legs.

Seated slightly above him, Prompto sighed croakily with simple pleasure at the praise, as misplaced as he might have considered it if he hadn't been wildly turned on. The frantic, stinging sizzle of hormones helped him believe it.

The Prince slammed his own clothed cock hard against his partner's, and gnawed and swallowed every little noise Prompto made. He clamped his hands on the blond's backside and leaned forward, forcing Prom's upper body back against the washed-out blue wall, messily decorated with multitudes of picture frames and an artfully-industrial pipe installation. He growled in satisfaction when he felt his partner raise one shaky hand instinctively and grab hold of one of the sturdy copper tubes for dear life, his voice high-pitched and hitched with excitement.

“Windows are open. Keep quiet,” Noct mouthed wetly against Prompto's throat, nipping and sucking there possessively, blooming a hot bruise that glowed dark under a sheen of saliva and sweat.

“Noct...you wanna...do it from behind?” came the hoarse and impossibly-hopeful request. The Prince had to pause and bite his lip just to endure the violent throb of need that the words had instigated, his heartbeat thundering in his ears and his lingering fear of finishing prematurely suddenly becoming much more urgent.

“Gods, Prom...thought you wanted a quickie,” Noctis managed to laugh, a hot, damp huff against his best friend's already-wet mouth.

“Just...thighs, you know,” the blond muttered back, his slim, strong fingers fisting and tugging impatiently at Noct's black T-shirt.

“Ah, shit... _yes_ ,” Noct conceded, not having to think twice. He subdued his partner's restlessness momentarily by peeling off his T-shirt and dropping it to one side, exposing startling-pale skin and lean, subtle muscle. Prompto's hands were immediately back on him, scratching and plucking and rubbing roughly.

With some fumbling, Noct soon had Prompto's tank top off over his head, the blond's hair in glorious gold disarray. They resumed kissing - licking artlessly into each other's mouths, exchanging steaming shallow exhales and pushing their pelvises demandingly together.

With some regret, the brunette pulled back enough to suck in a few much-needed breaths and issue instruction, using the back of his arm to smear his dark hair from his forehead.

“Pants off. Turn around. Bend over,” he smirked.

Before acquiescing, Prompto gifted him a stunning smirk, biting his lip fiendishly, and pulling him in for one final, vicious kiss, chewing out the gruff moan that birthed in Noct's chest and tugging his fine dark hair once for good measure.

* * *

By the time they reached their mutual climaxes, discretion had gone out the floor-length, open windows. Even with the air conditioning in the cluttered, dusky-coloured hotel room, the sheer, agonising effort of their coupling had reduced them to vast and noisy breaths to fuel them. The dresser slamming woodenly against the wall had long since ceased to be registered in their consciousness, as had the sore, distant chafe of their damp skin as Noctis pounded between Prompto's lubricated thighs for all he was worth.

The blond was wailing, but in his exhaustion there was less volume than pure, emotive exhales through gritted teeth as he jerked at himself frantically, sensing the Prince's impending climax, familiar with every octave and shudder and pulse of it. One sweat-slippery hand was gripping the copper pipe in front of him, almost totally frictionless at this point and doing little to stop Noctis' wild pelvis slamming him dangerously towards the adorned wall (' _what the fuck is this thing? Is this supposed to be art?'_ had been one of Prompto's last coherent thoughts as he was rammed against the metallic fixture in question).

Finally, blessedly, Noct's entirely-nude and slick-hot body trembled massively behind the blond, and he sobbed out an orgasm between Prompto's lean thighs that made him sound like he was weeping. With a monumental effort, Prom shook away another trickle of stinging perspiration from his eyes, his hair totally wilted and soaked, and managed to bring himself over the edge, his wrist aching painfully.

His long-awaited orgasm sent a violent, crushingly-slow chill through every cell, and he threw his head back, eyes squinched impossibly tight and his voice breaking as he howled and tried to rock out his climax between the creaking dresser and Noct's ebbing thrusts and ferocious grip on his hips.

When it was all over, both men, completely spent, naked and wet and shivering, sat down heavily on the floor together, giggling and sighing and giving each other thankful, rewarding kisses. Prompto smeared his hair from his face, grimacing at the grime of sweat upon his skin, and glanced behind him at the dresser which was glossy with lukewarm, oozing seed. Crawling forward to pluck tissues from a box on the low coffee table, he winced and wiped Noct's semen from the inside of his sore, reddened thighs.

“That was...pretty long for a quickie,” he panted, laughing breathlessly.

Noct nodded, flashing a rare toothy grin that contrasted wonderfully with the bright-blush glow of exertion on his face. “It's too damn hot. Thought I was gonna die,” he confessed, only half-jokingly.

“I think a cold shower is in order. Like, _way_ in order.”

“Maybe it'll be cooler by the time we're done,” the Prince pondered, his bare chest still thrumming with his elevated heartbeat and shaky breaths.

“Just in time for Round Two!” Prompto beamed, pumping one energetic fist into the air. It made Noctis tired just to look at him.

“Have a think about how you want it,” Noctis teased, surprising him with a sultry wink. Pushing the saturated black hair from his burning forehead once more, the Prince got to his feet, nobly offered a hand to his partner, and they swapped one last, giggly kiss before heading to the en-suite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it turns out I got pretty carried away with all the smexing, so there will in fact be four chapters in total, so we can fit it all in ;)  
> Written for Neko_Positive, who is a lovely, and forgives me for my tardiness in updating XD  
> Not beta-read, please excuse any mistakes!  
> Hope everyone is safe and well! - Emma

“My dick hurts.”

“Ohh, no you don’t,” Prompto reprimanded his partner, who was palming himself mournfully through the towel around his waist. “You owe me at least four more rounds.”

“Four?! _You_ might have the energy of a freakin’ Cactuar, but I have _never_ managed four rounds,” Noctis bemoaned as they recuperated, wet-haired and steaming from their shower, in the plump and squeaky leather armchairs of the suite. Both of them were sipping the beers they had picked up in the market, now barely-cold, but still refreshing after their exertions.

“...Three?” the blond haggled, cooing at him hopefully. A warm breeze permeated the open windows and he closed his eyes in simple pleasure at the comfort of it on his damp skin, and the afternoon sun daubed everything hazy and heated.

“...I’ll do my best,” Noctis acquiesced, grinning, and taking another swig from his bottle.

“Good, ‘cos heaven knows this ride needs servicing.”

The Prince’s mouthful of beer was promptly sprayed down his chin as he choked on a laugh.

“Prom, you can be really nasty sometimes.”

“You love it.” the blond reasoned.

Noctis smirked, shrugging ambiguously, and his best friend tutted in mock outrage, looking about for something to throw at his delinquent lover but seeing nothing but the now-depleted box of tissues on the glass coffee table in front of him. Sighing in defeat, Prompto stretched his arms luxuriously instead, addressing the brunette.

“I feel like I should be weirded out by this - Iggy shacking us up in this room like the secret high-class pimp he is,” Prompto rambled, chuckling. “But you know what? I don’t even care. He made the choice. He made his bed, and now _I’m_ gonna lay in it.”

“With me,” Noctis pointed out, tipping his bottle toward the blond assertively.

“Who else, dude,” Prompto smiled warmly, his affection eclipsing the mischief he tried to portray.

“...Gladio?” Noct teased, taking another slow swig of beer and keeping his grey-blue eyes on the blond to enjoy his reaction.

“Nah, he’d rip me in half,” Prompto shrugged, and they both sniggered and groaned at the reluctant acknowledgement of this statement.

“You know, you’re pretty calm considering half the hotel probably just heard us having sex,” Noctis noted. “I’m guessing that’s the endorphins.”

“Must be affecting you too, ‘cos you’re using three-syllable words,” Prompto needled him fondly, and the Prince gave a half-hearted grumble of dissent.

“You keep misbehaving, you’re gonna get punished,” the brunette murmured sultrily.

“Promise?”

Noctis wasn’t prepared for this answer, and he huffed a laugh, feeling his face tingle and redden with anticipation. “You’re too far away. Come over here,” he patted his lap invitingly, after sliding the coffee table to one side and placing his beer bottle on it, out of harm’s way.

His best friend cocked his head as if considering a refusal, but he soon flashed a megawatt grin and stood with exaggerated seductiveness, tossing his wet, golden hair back with a flourish and planting a hand on one towel-wrapped hip. Noctis took a moment to appreciate the rare sight of his partner with natural, gel-free hair. Seeing it loose and long about his face reminded him of the day Prompto approached him in high school and changed everything for the better.

“Get over here, you dork,” the Prince ordered affectionately, and Prompto obeyed immediately with a chuckle and a sudden vault onto Noct’s lap, landing with his thighs spread tantalisingly and his hands planted upon Noct’s bare shoulders.

“Took your time. Thought you were gonna make _me_ warp to _you_ ,” the Prince complained playfully. He froze when Prompto stared at him with intense, bright-dark blue eyes, mouth slightly open.

“What?” Noct asked, worried.

“Oh. Em. Gee,” Prompto replied softly. “Oh man. I have _never_ thought of that. Warp-sex. We are doing that. Tonight.”

“But I was only -”

“Tonight.” the blond insisted, his tone hard and definite and conveying to both of them that he had already won the argument.

“How would that even work?” Noct exclaimed, helpless with amusement. Prompto fisted his hand resolutely, curling his arm tight and making his bicep bulge.

“We’re gonna find out, dude. Don’t you wanna? Doesn’t it sound _hot_?” Prompto wheedled, and wriggled excitedly on his partner’s lap. The effect was inadvertently persuasive.

“It sounds...complicated,” Noct offered, looking vaguely troubled.

“Just think, though...you, just flying across the room and slamming into me, taking me down and being all forceful...yup, I can totally get into that.”

“Or I could just warp away whenever you tried to get close.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t do that.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Noct challenged.

“Nope. Because _this_ tells me otherwise,” the blond said huskily, bumping his hips forward against his partner’s stiff erection. Noctis coughed, reddening and squirming internally. “So...that’s a ‘yes’ then?” Prompto asked sweetly.

“...We’ll see,” the Prince conceded, and it was as affirmative an answer as he was prepared to give at the moment. “Stop talking now. I wanna make out.”

Prompto chuckled musically, more than happy to comply. He moved in for a kiss that looked like it would be mostly teeth and smile, when Noct suddenly halted his advance with a palm against his bare chest.

“Shit...looks like you got bitten by something,” the brunette frowned, narrowing his eyes at Prompto’s neck and resting a couple of fingertips upon his carotid pulse point.

“What?” the blond asked in alarm, touching his own throat. It took him five embarrassingly-long seconds to realise Noctis was teasing him. “Ah, dude, you suck.”

“Yeah, I did,” the Prince agreed, fingering the dark love bite on his best friend’s neck proudly. “Pretty hard by the look of it.”

“Agh, that is _Noct_ funny. Nerd,” Prompto denounced, before pushing their mouths together with a mutual groan of surprised satisfaction. Two pairs of hands distractedly, blindly started groping damp skin, clutching handfuls of muscle and scratching provocatively.

“Did you think how you want it?” the brunette queried after a few minutes of indulgent snogging, his voice hoarse and deep. He repeatedly pecked Prompto’s arousal-flamed cheek while he awaited his answer.

“Nn...it’s your turn to choose. Whatever you want,” the blond sighed.

“...Gimme a matching hickey.”

“Seriously?” Prompto giggled. “You know everyone will be able to see it?”

“Don’t care.”

“And they’ll all know _I_ put it there?”

“Don’t care,” Noct repeated, nuzzling luxuriantly into his partner’s hairline and mouthing vaguely at his ear.

“Welp, don’t say I didn’t warn you. At least this way I won’t be the only one who looks like they got molested by some pervert…”

Prompto immediately started biting and sucking at the pale skin of Noct’s throat, and the Prince shivered reactively at the dizzying throb of pain and pleasure.

“We...we should close the windows after,” he murmured, eyes closing.

“...Bit late for that,” Prompto murmured in between nips and suckles. “...Everyone heard...can’t show our faces now...Kenny Crow is ashamed, dude, we corrupted him, won’t be able to look him in the eye after this…No more mouthfuls of happiness for us.”

Noctis laughed brightly, and gave his lover’s lean torso a quick hug. “You’re so weird…”

“...Done,” the gunner soon sat back with a flourish, his mouth prettily pinkened from the suction he had applied. “Work of art, baby.”

“Mm. Thanks,” Noctis croaked, his blue-grey eyes heavy with contentment.

“You’re seriously happy about having a big-ass bruise on your neck.”

“Sure,” Noct admitted. “What can I say, I love your mouth on me. And I decided how I want you. Get back on your chair and spread your legs,” he demanded in smoky voice.

“Good start, I likes,” Prompto laughed, bouncing back to his leather armchair and parting his legs teasingly, undoing his towel and letting it drape across the arms of the seat like wings.

Noctis stood with a smirk, striding forward, hooking his hands behind Prompto’s knees and yanking him forward until his hips rested at the edge of the cushion. He got onto his knees and pushed the blond’s thighs apart with careful, deliberate movements, not wanting to alarm him. He pressed a fingertip gently, illustratively, against his best friend’s baby-pink opening.

“This okay?” he asked, intent as always on explicit consent from his partner, who could be apt to go along with things just to keep other people happy, even at the expense of his own comfort.

“Your mouth?” Prompto confirmed, and Noct nodded.

“Definitely okay,” the blond sighed happily, laying his head back. “ _Very_ good choice.”

The Prince laughed huskily as he watched his partner get comfortable. “Guess I’ll do all the work, then,” he grumbled playfully.

“Dude,” the blond cackled, “you literally _just_ _asked_ to eat me out. So get to it and no complaints, loverboy.”

Noctis let his deep giggles subside before he began in earnest. He enjoyed going down on Prompto like this as much as Prompto himself enjoyed it. Noct had never been keen on being the receiver of this particular act, though he was more than happy to indulge in a little delivery. There were three main reasons he liked doing this to his partner. One was the unparalleled intimacy. Another was the fact that when Prompto’s mouth wasn’t occupied with kisses and he felt secure enough with the distance between them that he became a little less guarded in his reactions, he made the most ludicrously arousing noises.

The third reason incorporated a secret and rather amorphous fantasy that Noct harboured, which Prompto didn’t know about. The Prince had seen an action film when he was about thirteen where a woman in some kind of catsuit had strangled a man unconscious between her thighs. It had been one of his first and most enduring sexual titillations, and the idea of being smothered between Prompto’s masculine, strong, potentially-dangerous thighs was something that he was slightly (privately) obsessed with. If the blond had ever noticed that Noct liked to encourage his legs tighter around his face and neck practically every time, he hadn’t remarked upon it.

Right now was no different, the Prince had pulled Prompto’s leanly-muscled legs, toned and vital from years of running, over his shoulders, and was relishing the shower-sweet atmosphere as he used his mouth and tongue assiduously. His last glimpse of his best friend’s face had shown the gunner with both palms placed over his eyes, his head thrown right back and his throat bobbing prettily with swallows and moans.

Noctis knew that Prompto often covered his face or eyes when they made love, even when they were face-to-face or in total darkness, and the Prince allowed him to do it. The blond had told him that it helped him to ‘concentrate,’ which Noct translated as him removing any distractions from his pleasure, as well as alleviating any self-consciousness. Prompto had been far, _far_ shyer in the beginning of their relationship, but even after all these years he maintained the habit. Admittedly, thanks to the double punch of gut-wrenching attraction and the fact that they were hopelessly in love, they had moved to third base rather quickly, perhaps _too_ quickly, and the result was that initially, their love-making had been a delirious blend of fragile coyness and wild urgency.

The Prince was tonguing his boyfriend with eager diligence, spacing out a little at the soothing combination of the repetitive, intoxicating action and the unsurpassable intimacy of it, which made him shiver a little just to think of it. To be honest, he probably thought about it far more than he really should, and at the most inappropriate times. Above him, Prompto’s voice was cracking sultrily, his reactions getting more absorptive and his responses more delicious. On his shoulders, Noct felt his partner’s legs twitching in spasmodic cycling movements as if he was half-heartedly using the Prince as some sort of exercise machine, and his hips pushed up minutely as the brunette lavished his tongue as deep as he could, the slick, hot ring of muscle pulsing around him.

“Ah...jeez... _agh_...wait, _wait_ Noct,” Prompto seethed after a minute or two, and the Prince was concerned until he heard an embarrassed little chuckle. Pulling back, he took the opportunity to swipe the back of his wrist across his wet chin and cocked a questioning eyebrow up at his best friend.

“S’up?”

Prompto laughed helplessly, and used his left hand to cup his testicles protectively whilst his dominant hand remained over his eyes.

“Sorry dude, your hair was totally tickling my balls.”

Noctis snorted with laughter, and tapped the gunner fondly on the hard, lean bulk of his quadriceps.

“Way to kill the mood.”

“Speak for yourself, the mood’s fine on my end. You know I love this,” Prompto admitted softly.

Noctis did know, and it suited him just fine. “I can carry on now?” he asked sardonically.

“By all means,” Prompto snuffled with amusement, settling back again.

The Prince obeyed with alacrity, lapping at softened clean skin, painstakingly eating him out and making it as wet and sloppy as he dared.

“ _Ah...Noct._..need more,” the blond finally confessed, breathless, and Noct pulled back with a knowing smirk.

“One day we’re gonna manage it,” he declared, voice subsonic with arousal.

“Definitely,” Prompto wheezed. He was highly sensitive to being rimmed and they had tried a number of times in the past to get him to reach orgasm through that act alone. Though they hadn’t actually succeeded yet, they had come pretty close, and it was firmly on their sexual bucket list, or as Prompto called it, ‘the Fuck-It list.’

“’Kay, relax again,” Noctis instructed, ushering his boyfriend to lay back and get comfortable with a brisk hand movement. Prompto obeyed with a gluttonous sigh, letting his feet finally rest on the floor.

He planted his right hand on the crown of Noct’s head as the brunette moved to take the plump, oozing tip of his partner’s cock in his mouth, beginning to suckle gently.

Fondling Noct’s warm, damp hair distractedly, the blond started tugging the sleek black locks, and then he scooped his fingers down to the long hair at the nape of Noct’s neck. Biting his lip mischievously, he took a handful of it and pulled. Having the scruff of his neck toyed with always brought out the cat in Noct, though the growl he made now sounded more like a dog warning of aggression than a satisfied feline.

“ _Agh_...no fair...not when I’m vulnerable,” the Prince chuckled, his voice deep and husky as he pulled off of his partner’s stiff cock to speak, unconsciously licking hints of sour-sweet pleasure from his lips.

“Right, it’s your Weakness, and I Staggered you. Now you can’t fight me off, baby!” Prompto cooed triumphantly.

“Does it look like I’m trying to fight you off?!” Noct exclaimed in amusement, and decided to teach his best friend a short, sharp lesson by abruptly deep-throating him, which curbed his shenanigans immediately.

“ _Ah!_ Oh...mmm,” Prompto whimpered, shuddering into the relative peace of being physically revered, a meditative but anticipatory journey towards his climax. He always found it astronomically hot when his best friend, future king and all-round beautiful man got on his knees for him, a misplaced but hypnotising genuflection. Being sucked off did wonders (however fleetingly) for his self-esteem, though he had to admit it was in a rather shallow, masculocentric kind of way.

It had taken Noctis a little while to get used to giving blowjobs, and even now he performed them with more enthusiasm than actual skill, though Prompto had no complaints. Noct certainly seemed to like giving them, judging by the fact that he never softened during the process and was usually slippery with pre-come by the time Prompto finally got his hands on him.

It wasn’t long before Prompto’s stomach was spasming, and deep, exertive dents were forming rhythmically in his leg muscles as his body prepared to orgasm.

“Ah... _shit, Noctis..._ ah, really close,” the blond wheezed, gasping in air that was sun-heated and unrefreshing. He didn’t bother to instruct Noctis to pull off, because the recalcitrant Prince never did. The brunette sensed the imminent explosion of excited energy, the buzzy ripples of electrical ecstasy in his lover’s nerves.

Prompto’s climax was excruciatingly-long, helped along by Noct’s intentionally-softened mouth, delaying his breathless peak and punching aftershocks through every cell like radiation. The blond’s crest of pleasure was punctuated with a coarse, aching cry, his voice breaking and catching in sticky exhales half-way through. As he came down slowly, he hissed through his teeth, hips gyrating powerfully, heart thudding dangerously fast inside his ribs.

“ _Oh...oh, Noct, jeez,_ ” he whispered, panting, his skin pink and glowing with effort when the Prince had swallowed and pulled back to grin at him, appreciating the visual result of his handiwork. Noct stood with a groan and sat back on his own armchair to give his aching knees a rest.

“Been a while,” he said casually, licking his lips again, his left hand palming himself gently through his towel.

“Too long,” Prompto laughed, taking a deep and chuckly breath and letting out one deafening exhale, his entire, satiated body seeming to deflate a little as it recuperated. “You still...good?” he asked, nodding to where the Prince was not-so-subtly fondling himself.

“Good to go,” came the husky, confident reply.

“Sweet! ‘Cos I got plans for you. Go get some towels and put them on the bed.”

“It’s gonna be one of _those_ days?” Noctis asked with a nervous laugh, because he knew exactly what towels on the bed entailed.

“Yup, you bet. Wet and messy. I hope your ass is ready!” Prompto’s words were sprightly, but he still looked adorably woozy from his climax.

“I get the feeling you’d go for it even if it wasn’t,” the Prince teased.

“Never, dude! Your ass comfort is my top priority.”

“Good to know.”

Their banter continued as they arose from their respective chairs with a chorus of clicks in their joints, and met for a salt-tasting kiss, their mouths noisy and crude and humid against each other, whilst each pondered their imminent romp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Thank you for being patient with me. Neko, I hope you enjoyed this fic - it was my pleasure to write it :D  
> * BONUS CONTENT - Noct's Most Excellent Haikus *

By unspoken mutual agreement, the Laying Down of the Towels had been followed by protracted, leisurely making out on the bed. Noctis, already fired-up from going down on his boyfriend, didn’t last long and came rather unexpectedly after some frottage and heavy-duty kissing. He orgasmed modestly but beautifully, shivering and blushing and sobbing into Prompto’s neck. Embarrassed by his abrupt and premature climax, he was grumpy for a short while, but his boyfriend easily brought him round with praise, petting, and comforting pecks all over his face as the day’s hot light stretched low and lethargic across the room.

It wasn’t long before the naked blond was essentially at full-mast again, and Noct (equally nude) privately marvelled at his stamina. Happy to let Prompto do all the work for a while, he lay back upon the double bed, tilting his head up with interest and distractedly prodding the cushioned headboard. Once he had had enough fun squishing it, he encouraged his boyfriend closer, lower, and tried to wordlessly invite more kissing with heavy eyes, grasping fingers and parted lips. The Prince leaned up again and again, skin superficially-cool from the ebbing afternoon sultriness yet sensitive-hot from his orgasm, but he was politely repelled.

“Looks like Lazy Noct has finally joined us,” the gunner chuckled, grinding his hips playfully down upon his prostrate partner, who was looking a bit put-out at not receiving the kisses he had hoped for.

“I’ve been here all along. I’m just _that_ good at disguise,” Noct replied with husky determination.

“And he brought his ego...shame he didn’t bring more energy,” Prompto said with airy mischief, affecting a mournful look and shimmying pointedly against Noct’s warm, flaccid length.

“That is _Noct_ fair,” the brunette responded with weary affection, parroting his partner's favourite pun. He ran his fingers absently through Prompto’s golden hair, mostly-dry after their earlier shower and glinting in the lowering sun as it hung loose about his face.

“Heheh, yeah, I know. Old man Noctis needs time to recharge. Leave everything to me,” Prompto grinned dazzlingly, and the sight of it was like a hammer to Noct’s heart. The blond narrowed his bright-dark blue eyes with a mute, daring promise, and lowered his lean weight to sweetly smother his boyfriend.

“The pampered Prince...that’s _my_ duty now, to take care of you,” Prompto muttered decisively.

It was routine lackadaisical banter, but they were both aware that despite Prompto’s light-hearted words, Noctis had not had a pampered childhood in the way that they joked about. In reality, he had had very little physical intimacy with anybody. His father, his only immediate family, had not been a ‘hugging’ sort of person (and was rarely domestically-available), and his relationship with the Citadel staff hadn’t been anything other than dutiful or palliative. Perhaps as a result, the Prince was extremely fond of cuddles, massages, and other things that were not necessarily romantic in nature - provided they were from the right source, of course. He adored and craved Prompto’s naturally tactile personality, and frankly, he was so far the only person Noct trusted and loved enough to allow the sort of touching and closeness that had been foreign to him for so long. The first time Prompto had hooked an arm about his shoulders in school and hugged him close without a care in the world, it hit Noctis, like a punch in the dark, exactly what he didn’t know he’d been missing all these years.

For now, Noctis was glad that his boyfriend had apparently forgotten about the whole ‘warp-sex’ idea. His warp-flight necessitated a throwing of a weapon, and he could think of no greater mood-killer than accidental decapitation. Apart from that, a blade throw at a wall could do a fair amount of structural damage, and he didn’t think Ignis would be happy to pay for architectural repairs on top of the cost of their one-night love nest.

Prompto had begun to lick and mouth obscenely at the Prince’s bare chest, threatening his nipples gently between his teeth and using his hands to invigorate Noct’s body, obviously trying to hasten his arousal.

“Nnh...let’s go slow,” the brunette suggested, not quite wanting to enunciate it as a question and make it sound like he was asking for something shameful. After two orgasms, he knew he would take a while to get hard again, and was absolutely happy to indulge in all the other intimacies that he had been bereft of during their trip. His partner, however, could not be relied upon not to tease him for his perceived lethargy.

“Welp, I guess we _are_ tied at two rounds each. We can afford to take a little break.”

“Please don’t say it like it’s a competition,” Noct said in desolation, and Prompto cackled at him with open amusement.

“Why? ‘Cos you know I’ll win and you’re a super-sore loser?” The blond’s laughter made his heartbeat dance against Noct’s bare ribs, and the shimmery gold hair bounce against his beautiful bright-dark blue eyes. It was all Noctis could do not to simply melt at being the recipient of such a resplendent gift. He managed, at the very least, to frown and try and look perturbed, though he had the suspicion that his blush-burning cheeks and his own erratic heartbeat was giving entirely the wrong impression. One look at Prompto’s knowing, affectionately-smug grin was confirmation enough.

“Fine. Yes. You’re gonna win the sex game and it’s annoying. Why can’t you just gimme some goddamn cuddles and keep your mouth shut,” Noctis smirked.

“Because it’s waaay more fun to get you to admit you like being snuggly with me.”

“Of course I like it. Dork,” came the fond retort. “...I’ve missed it.”

Prompto hummed a little noise of agreement and lowered his head to rub the tip of his nose playfully against Noct’s, giving him a little Eskimo kiss.

“Same. I mean, _obviously_ I missed the sex, but there’s plenty of other things that we can’t do whenever we want. Like we used to.” The blond finally let out a calm groan and rested his weight completely upon his best friend, his head high upon Noct’s pale pectoral, fine hair tickling the Prince’s cheek when Noct instinctively nuzzled toward him.

The brunette was quiet for a few moments, stroking the fingers of one hand down his partner’s bare back comfortingly.

“...You remember The Shack?”

“Dude, it’s one of my most cherished school memories!” the blond nodded and chuckled, with such overt eagerness that Noct briefly thought he was being sarcastic. However, Prompto’s eyes unfocussed dreamily, and his fingers began to doodle on the Prince’s collarbone as he drifted into nostalgia. Angling his head to better see his partner’s wistful face, Noct mentally measured Prompto’s long, fairy-fair eyelashes for the thousandth time. “Well..all kinds of memories actually...holding hands in the rain, making out when we should have been in class...yup, it’s all sweet.”

“And you were my first kiss,” Noctis reminded him, somewhat bashfully.

“And I still don’t quite believe that,” Prompto laughed, eyes watering with an admixture of incredible, enduring infatuation, and honest mirth.

“Believe it. You were my first. And only,” the Prince admitted, pewter-blue eyes narrowing, his cheeks forming rare, miniscule, tantalising dimples.

“Dude, _that_ is not fair. Who gave you permission to be so...ugh,” Prompto sighed histrionically, a vibrant tableau of the adjectives he could have used instead buzzing in his brain, not quite making it to his vocal cords.

_Beautiful. Addictive. Surprising. Dangerous. Perfect._

“Don’t need permission,” came the blunt response. “Maybe the only good thing about being royalty,” Noctis mused aloud with a smirk, although he wasn’t entirely joking.

“’Enough complaining, Highness. Let me do stuff to you,” Prompto abruptly raised his head and pulled a no-nonsense expression, ostensibly serious.

The Prince enjoyed the attention, his flimsy urge to come up with a witty reply failing as he absorbed the sight of his best friend. He was mouth-watering, truly. Spun-gold hair, cocoa freckles, seashell-pink lips. Prompto was his favourite colour scheme. Like a day at the beach. It made him wanna write goddamn _poetry_ about him, which was, as far as Noctis could tell, about as serious as it got.

The blond burst out laughing, his exhale sweet and hot against Noct’s skin.

“Dude, you were thinking some weird shit just then.”

Noct shrugged enigmatically, and Prompto immediately rewarded his coyness with a heavy, wriggly hug, mewling playfully against his face, enthusiastic as a toddler.

“Idiot,” Noct whispered against his partner’s scalp, closing his eyes. “Stay close.”

Prompto made a little muffled noise of assent, and squeezed him tighter, head on his Prince’s chest.

They lay in silence for many minutes, just listening to each other’s heartbeats, playfully trying to telepathically send thoughts into the other’s head to see if they could elicit a response from especially lewd or funny images.

“...You okay down there? You need some air?” Prompto asked eventually, suspecting that his boyfriend was probably napping, unseen, beneath him.

“...Don’t need air,” came the delayed murmur. “Wanna stay like this,” Noct mumbled quietly.

The brunette had found himself in one of those rare, fortuitous, flawlessly-comfortable and comforting positions. Prompto’s muscled, slim weight was crushing him _just right,_ and it was no effort at all to immerse himself in the shelter of his best friend completely. Even had he not suffered a lifetime of neglected intimacy, he knew that nothing could top this. If only his magic extended to being able to stop time. Just a little while would do. The gloom of Prompto’s shadow, the heat of his skin, the scent of his hair – everything he generated was pure and perfect and the most soothing thing Noctis had ever known, and he embraced it with insatiable gluttony.

“Nnh, Noct, can we shift a bit? My ass is getting cold,” Prompto eventually complained, and Noct felt the blond’s weight shudder with laughter.

“Can’t have that,” the Prince conceded, and he was disappointed when his partner not only moved, but stood up entirely, stretching.

“Gonna close the windows,” Prompto told him before he could ask. “Gets chilly at night. ‘Specially when you’re butt-naked,” he snickered.

His halcyon daze interrupted, Noctis finally sat up straight, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up before his best friend could chide his sleepiness.

“I’m closing the shutters a bit. Don’t fall asleep just ‘cos it’s dark!” came Prompto’s distant instruction.

_Too late._

Eager to regain their shared tranquillity, the Prince beckoned his partner back to the bed after he had creaked the slatted shutters closed, blocking out most of the burning low-afternoon sunbeams and manifesting a warm gloom. Prompto retrieved their lukewarm beers and sat beside him, bare back against the cushioned headboard. They sipped their drinks gratefully, quenching their thirst before depositing the empty bottles on the bedside table.

“You ready to try again?” the gunner asked, biting his lip hopefully.

“Uhm,” Noctis began, and Prompto instantly recognised his hesitation, rushing to reassure him.

“No probs! Okay, I got an idea. Lay on your front, dude.”

Obeying easily, and suspecting that he knew where this was going, the Prince settled comfortably upon the towels that were strewn upon the bed, their slightly-rough texture reminding him of what was to come later. In the early days of their relationship, their sex was defined by stamina and spontaneity, but after several particularly messy encounters, they soon learned that prevention was better than cure. More than one set of Noct’s dark bedsheets, irreparably stained (or at least, stained beyond his meagre cleaning skills), had had to be thrown out as surreptitiously as he could, and he still felt bad for the Citadel laundry staff who had been blamed for their disappearance. Since then, The Towels occasionally came into play when they had the luxury to do things slow, do them thoroughly, and then do them again (and again).

The Prince grinned happily when Prompto sat upon his backside, knees either side of him, warm palms resting upon his lower back.

“Cushy,” the blond concluded, with a sweet giggle.

“All muscle,” Noctis’ voice came deep and muffled from where his head rested upon his folded arms. Prompto let out an incredulous snort above him, and Noct decided that he just couldn’t catch a break today.

The blond’s weight was a combination of impressive, lean muscles, sharp bones, and the bare minimum of fat. Noctis didn’t think his best friend was actually on the ‘dangerous’ side of slim (he was able to maintain _those_ biceps, after all), and his ass had an immaculate amount of push to it. He was keenly aware, however, of his best friend’s long-standing regimen of calorie-counting, sometimes resulting in depressive moods if he felt he had eaten something he shouldn’t have. Noctis was always trying to subtly encourage more ‘treat days,’ but Prompto’s schedule and memory was unshakable in this regard.

The Prince was enjoying the ever-so-slightly uncomfortable poke of Prompto’s pelvis into his backside, his voice cracking a little when he affirmed the plan.

“Backrub?” he asked hopefully.

“Backrub!” Prompto exclaimed in confirmation, like Noct had just guessed the correct answer in some kind of jackpot quiz.

“So much energy,” the Prince mumbled, huffing laughter against his forearm.

“Enough for the both of us, lucky for you,” the blond teased, beginning to push his splayed hands gently up Noct’s back, either side of his spine.

“ _Oh, shit,_ ” the brunette whispered almost immediately, and Prompto beamed when his partner seemed to deflate a little beneath him in pleasure and peace.

“Bet that feels good, huh?” Prompto asked softly, getting a stifled groan in response. “One sec, let’s make this easier…”

He leaned to the drawer beside the bed, rummaging in the nondescript white bag that Ignis had left for them, which they had shared some dirty laughter over when they had first investigated it.

“Bingo,” he said to himself, retrieving a sealed, neat bottle of colourless liquid, whose design was minimalistic and sleek, suggestive of a luxury brand, rather than a clinical one.

“This looks expensive,” the blond said out loud. “Iggy’s sure got classy taste. But I guess that’s no surprise…”

Noctis turned his head and peeked at the bottle of multi-function oil. “Maybe he’s used it before,” he snickered.

“Oh ew, no, I can’t think about that. Ignis is safer when he’s, like, non-sexual. It’s like imagining your mom using this kind of stuff.”

Noctis laughed again, louder, in wordless agreement. Without further ado, Prompto slicked his palms lightly with the slippery oil, and began earnestly massaging his best friend. He squeezed his trapezius muscles, drew wet wings on his shoulderblades, and kneaded the flesh at his waist with invigorating pressure. He thumbed up Noct’s neck, pushing up into his hairline before sweeping all the way down to the bump of his backside. All the while, the brunette’s husky voice creaked and broke and sighed shakily. When Prompto pressed his palms down the sides of Noct’s ribs in a lateral stretch, the Prince shivered reactively and hissed out a ream of curse words. It was a part of the body that was difficult for most people to stretch or manipulate by themselves, and Noctis absolutely melted at the attention, all his overworked, tight muscles spasming delightfully from the work of Prompto’s hands.

Prompto was mindful of the various bruises on his partner’s skin, something that potions couldn’t quite negate, bruises which had to form and heal on their own. The Prince’s sublimely pale skin was temporarily tattooed with yellow, green and red contusions, in various stages of healing. They were formed of widespread impact marks from their frequent battles and pressure sores from camping on rocky, hard, uneven ground. Alongside them was the large, dark childhood scar that sprayed up the base of his spine like a splatter of purplish ink from an abused pen.

The gunner knew that whilst the scar could be ticklish and occasionally painful for Noct, he could usually touch it like this without causing discomfort. Leaning a little so he could check on his best friend’s face just in case, he was gratified to see an expression of transcendent, concentrated bliss on his Prince’s features.

Noctis relished this kind of lengthy and sustained foreplay, especially when he had already come. Desperation was replaced by a more languid, absorptive pleasure. It was a long time since they’d had the luxury of taking things this slow, and Noct was gluttonous for the attention. Additionally, the manipulation of his muscles aching from fights and running was therapeutic as well as satisfying.

“Love you,” Prompto said suddenly, and Noct felt something twinge, sharp and wonderful, in his chest.

The Prince grinned, ponderously twisting his body around below his lover, so that he was looking up at him.

“Love you too. I, uh...I’m getting there,” he admitted bashfully.

Prompto laughed sweetly, grasping his best friend’s half-hard cock fondly. “I noticed.”

Noctis chuckled and wriggled at the electrifying touch, and Prompto relented, leaning down to deliver sipping kisses to the brunette, sighing happily into his mouth.

“Mm...maybe you could...you know, top,” the Prince muttered damply against Prompto’s lips, so quietly that it was if he didn’t want him to hear. Prompto’s heart throbbed in affectionate triumph. He loved that Noct was learning to express his own needs. For a long time, he had been either too proud or too cautious to enunciate what he wanted or what he didn’t like, but gradually he had become comfortable enough to communicate these things to Prompto.

“Hm, maybe,” the blond teased, and Noct tutted against his mouth before extending one hand to softly knuckle Prompto’s cheekbone freckles (which he was unabashedly obsessed with), and run cool fingertips into his hairline repeatedly. Lastly, he rested the back of his fingers against the vital heat of the pulsepoint of his best friend’s throat. Noctis was typically aloof, but he could be surprisingly demonstrative when it came to intimate gestures like this. Prompto, touched, rewarded him with a firm, wet smooch, and reached for the oil once more.

* * *

Noctis gasped raucously for breath, his wet hair scrunched back into the sweat-hot, dishevelled pillow and his teeth gritting hard as if he was labouring against an impossible force. Harsh groans ached in his throat, which pulsed visibly with his frantic heartbeat.

Prompto had kept him on the edge of orgasm for fifteen minutes with careful thrusts and assiduous restraint of Noct’s wandering hands, desperate to bring himself off. The blond had taken his sweet time getting his partner to this state, and he wasn’t about to let it end easily. He rocked into the Prince in a rhythm that was hypnotically effortless, his burning wet palms crushing Noct’s upturned, shivering hands against the bed. Towels were askew and the duvet was long gone, crumpled somewhere on the floor in the evening half-light.

The blond had massaged, kissed, fingered and fucked Noct to near wordlessness, and now the sight of him was breath-taking. Dizzily, Prompto shook perspiration-soaked hair from his eyes and wished that he could take a picture with his eyes, just by blinking at his lover, who was whining and squirming as he was screwed with merciless diligence. It was an image he wanted to file away in his head forever. Prompto was sweating and sore, but he had energy left to spare, and he kept his wheezy breaths as measured as the calculated thrusts of his pelvis.

“ _Agh...nh...ugh…_ ” Noctis was urging out hoarse, agonised noises as he dug his head back into the bed, grinding it from side to side, alternating between biting his lip so hard it went white, and then sucking in laborious inhales to fuel his threatening climax.

“You...you ready to come?” the gunner asked him breathlessly, his familiar sunny voice made foreign with the rough exhilaration of sex.

“ _Gods...please_ ,” Noct hissed, his skin glowing with the shimmery grime of exertion, even his eyelashes spidery with sweat. He made a few more valiant efforts to release his hands from Prompto’s determined grip, and then gave up once and for all, panting. His chest and throat were splotchy with redness, his dark nipples sharply pebbled.

“Soon. Promise,” Prompto assured him, and then laughed stickily at the harsh sound of dissent he received. He gave an extra deep thrust and stayed there, and Noctis whined and wriggled like a worm on a hook, his legs hooked impossibly hard around his partner’s waist. The Prince could be unexpectedly expressive, from sighs and twitches and sensuous undulations, to outright screams, primal and thrillingly masculine.

The gunner felt his Prince clamp purposefully around his cock, and Noct’s grey-blue eyes, though sleepy with pleasure, still managed to narrow challengingly at him in the low light.

“Make it quick,” the brunette demanded, his voice smoky-hoarse.

“Jeez, okay. Gods, you’re so damn tight,” Prompto muttered. “Like a virgin,” he added teasingly, and Noct clenched around him again, making him groan.

“You _were_ my first,” Noct managed to retort, chest heaving.

“Same. First and only,” the blond grinned back, mimicking Noct’s earlier words. He began a slow, promising rhythm, effectively shutting the Prince up and shredding his words into mere breath and sounds.

It didn’t take long for Prompto to bring his best friend back to the edge, the brunette exhausted and beginning to tremble tellingly beneath him. He was familiar with every ripple and whimper and crush of Noct’s orgasms. The gunner leaned forward to claim a biting, airless kiss, so salty that it stung their lips, and simultaneously liberated Noct’s trapped hands. Immediately, the Prince’s heat-wrinkled fingertips flew upwards and scrabbled across his back. The brunette suddenly twisted away from him to gasp in air, his beautiful reddened face contorted in a futile effort against his imminent climax, sensing the overwhelming power of his impending peak. He looked feverish, sick with need.

“... _Prom...ah, Prom_! _Ah_! _Agh-!”_

Prompto took the cue, recognising Noct’s typical use of his name just as he was hastening to the stillness of his climax, the rush to the tantalising pause at the very top of a rollercoaster.

“Come on baby,” the blond urged, pumping harder, faster, but shallow enough to punish Noct’s already-swollen prostate. Prompto’s hair, loose and wild, bounced erratically in his eyes with each energetic thrust. In moments, the Prince gave an almighty shudder and then froze rigid, his tired eyes opening wide and staring at nothing. His jaw fell open shockingly wide, threads of saliva stretching between his teeth, and a bulbous silence swelled for a few explosive seconds, before everything finally broke.

Prompto actually winced when Noct screamed; a husky, animal yell higher in pitch than his usual deep tones. He could have sworn he heard the empty beer bottles on the dresser wobble and clink at the sheer volume. Having staved off his own climax for this long, the blond managed to hold out long enough to enjoy his best friend’s lengthy, tortuous-looking orgasm, and he fucked him through it with earnest diligence.

Prompto gleefully ingested everything his senses were giving him. The air tasted and smelled salty-sour, of musk and sweat and semen, the heat radiating from both their bodies seared his skin whilst the blistering-hot, slippery squeeze of Noct’s insides was intoxicating to the point of being almost unbearable. The pulse in Noct’s throat throbbed wildly with his heartbeat. his lean, pale body was tremoring violently, his face crinkled in agony, his short fingernails failing to rake purchase in the damp, over-tired muscles of Prompto’s shoulderblades.

It was only as Noct was beginning to actually suck in asphyxiated breaths after his ear-splitting series of yells, that Prompto squirted his own ecstasy into the brunette’s spasming, gently-convulsing body.

* * *

Much later, Noctis was complaining, though it was admittedly rather half-hearted.

“Sorry not sorry,” Prompto shrugged, leaning on the railing of the narrow balcony that extended beyond the floor-length shutters of their room and enjoying the nocturnal breezes, a lifesaver after they had vacated the sex-stained, suffocating heat of the main room. “I mean, you _did_ ask for it.”

Noct let out an adorable little snarl, but didn’t argue. He too leaned on the lightwood rail, thankful that it was late enough for the plaza below to be unoccupied, though streetlights and a few spotlights still illuminated the alleys surrounding them and the softly-bubbling fountain beneath them. There was surprisingly-little urban noise that reached them in the little nook the hotel occupied, at just after 10.30pm. Distantly, there was a faint murmur of traffic and human movement, and the constant subsonic buzz of the power plant, but no pedestrians in sight. The sky was cold and open above them, stunningly indigo-black and liberally sprinkled with clean, bright stars.

Though there was nobody around to eavesdrop, Prompto still kept his voice low and conspiratorial.

“Sorry if I got a bit rough or anything…” he apologised sheepishly, fiddling with his wristband as his forearms rested on the cool wood. They were both dressed again, albeit barely, in dark T-shirts and underwear. After they had finally called a truce, neither of them able to get hard any more and frankly feeling a little nauseous at the thought of any more sex, they had executed as thorough a clean-up as they could manage with exhaustion-shaky limbs. The Towels, having done a sterling job, were balled up and tossed aside to be forgotten about as soon as possible. Recovering with the last of their room-temperature beers and a vast quantity of water, they had quickly evacuated the bedroom and sought fresh air and some well-deserved respite.

“I didn’t notice,” the brunette smirked, casting a playful sidelong glance at him. “You were fine, really. I’m not hurt. But I still I think I’m gonna be lame for a week.”

“I’m surprised you can even stand,” Prompto chortled. “Worth it?” he added, only semi-playfully.

“ _Absolutely_ worth it. I just hope that Iggy and Gladio didn’t get the room next door while we were...uh, busy. They will never let me live it down.”

“Totally. Though they wouldn’t even have to be _near_ to hear you when you really pop your cork...ow,” he chuckled, as Noct thumped him affectionately. “Sorry dude, what can I say, you’re a screamer.”

“Agh! Quit it, seriously. Don’t need you on my case too.”

“If they didn’t know we were a thing before, they do now. Easier than telling them face to face, I guess.”

“This was all Ignis’ idea. He’s gonna have to deal with the consequences,” Noct asserted smugly, swiping his silvery-black hair from his forehead as a rogue, gratifyingly-chilly breeze buffeted them, making the palm trees in the plaza below sway in their shadows.

“I’d say we made up for lost time and _then_ some,” the blond chuckled, scrubbing a hand through his sex-messed hair. “Hey, and the towels saved the bed! We can sleep soundly tonight, minimum clean-up. I’m totally ready to crash,” he yawned, cracking his knuckles absently.

“Oh, shit,” Noctis abruptly swore, as he watched his best friend pop the joints of his fingers. “Wait here, I forgot something.” Prompto raised an eyebrow as the Prince made his way back into the room with as much grace as he could muster with the residual deep throb in basically every part of his lower half. Prompto’s dirty wolf-whistle followed him in, and he tutted, blushing furiously.

Prompto had his eyes closed and was enjoying the fresh zephyrs of air upon his face, when he felt Noct take hold of his bare bicep gently, and spin him round.

“Took your time,” the blond pouted mischievously.

“Had to figure out where we left our clothes,” came the simple response, and Prompto cackled. He cooed when he saw the two rings in Noct’s left palm, the repurposed trinkets they had bought earlier from the market stall.

“Ah yeah, forgot about those! We have great taste, they even kinda match.” He poked at the silvery rings to watch them glimmer in the starlight. They were by no means valuable, and had only cost a few Gil. But they were sturdy and symmetrical, indeed looked somewhat like a pair. One had a bright seam of a coppery metal running through its circumference, whilst the other had a double border of some sort of fire-red polymer, and they complemented each other nicely.

“I...uh, yeah,” the Prince murmured eloquently, and he looked mildly shell-shocked as he clearly tried to figure out what he was going to say.

Patiently, Prompto leaned back against the balcony and smiled as he watched his best friend fumble.

“So I was thinking, these aren’t fancy or anything...but we could give them to each other. And,” Noct took a shaky breath, his fine black hair toyed roughly and messily misplaced by a sharp, brief breeze. “Well, no matter what happens...with...everything,” he rambled, “You’ll be the one I gave a ring to first. You’ll be, you know...my _real..._ uh _…_ ”

“...Life partner?” Prom asked, attempting levity, though his eyes watered joyously and his heart hurt at Noctis’ obvious intention and brave attempt at communicating it.

“Yeah. This ring was on _your_ finger before anyone else. You’ve got dibs on me. Always,” Noctis finally managed, looking both relieved and pleased with himself at completing his speech. Without fanfare, he slipped the red band, Prompto’s choice, onto the gunner’s slim ring finger.

“I...ah, dude,” Prom whispered, and picked up the remaining ring, distantly embarrassed to see how his hand trembled and nearly dashed the item to the balcony floor. He laughed awkwardly, and managed to slide the copper-bright ring onto Noct’s corresponding finger. “You sure this is okay?” he kept laughing, though he was stung with surprise by the threat that he may actually burst into tears.

“It’s you and me. ‘Course it’s okay,” Noctis shrugged.

Prompto scuffed his left eye, trying to be unobtrusive about it, but as he did so he caught sight of the ring on his finger, swore in tearry defeat, and seized his blushing, grinning partner in a fierce hug, snuffling softly.

* * *

_Can you walk? - Ignis_

The advisor’s text was so spectacularly blunt that Noctis had to peer at his phone for a good minute, and not just because it was 8am and he had been rudely awoken by the heart-stopping, shuddering vibration of his phone, charging on the dresser beside their empty beer bottles and the depleted lubricant bottle. Wiping his eyes, he frowned out at the room, shuttered and gloomy, but hot, and promising a fine, sunny day somewhere outside the shelter of their love nest. Giving himself a quick self-appraisal, he soon realised that he hurt pretty much everywhere. Clearly sex gave a workout to different muscles than he normally used for fighting and sprinting. Not to mention, his ass was...tender, to say the least. He concluded that yes, he was probably going to be bedridden today.

“Ah, jeez,” Noct muttered to himself, trying to decide how to reply.

“...Noc?” came Prompto’s voice from behind him, creaky with sleep. Though his words were weak and he began yawning extravagantly, the arm hooked around his chest was as tight and unrelenting as it had been all night.

“S’okay. Just Ignis,” the Prince murmured back, trying to keep him in a state of semi-consciousness and not wake him up too much. They didn’t get many lay-ins, and certainly not in fancy hotel beds.

“Mmm.” Prompto bundled up against him, spooning him very thoroughly, and messily smooched the back of his hair before sighing happily and sinking back to sleep.

Noctis thumbed back a tentative reply, trying his luck without actually admitting anything.

_You must have_ _thought_ _something like this_ _might_ _happen- N_

_Naturally. Therefore I have taken the precaution of extending our stay. Until, of course, you and Prompto are both fighting fit again. - Ignis_

The Prince grinned widely.

_You know, you can be really cool sometimes – N_

_More often than that, I hope. You_ _owe me one._ _\- Ignis_

_I could help cook at camp? - N_

_I’d rather you didn’t. - Ignis_

_Ouch. - N_

_I will ruminate on a suitable reciprocation. - Ignis_

Noctis rolled his eyes, barely understanding what his advisor meant and having no clue how he could use words like that so early in the morning.

_Thanks, Iggy. - N_

_My genuine pleasure. Enjoy. - Ignis_

Plonking his phone back on to the side table, Noct rolled over in bed and scooped Prompto into a rough, toasty cuddle, pecking his nose a few times and then closing his eyes peacefully.

* * *

The four of them reconvened for breakfast at the little café in the central thoroughfare, after most of them had enjoyed an extended sleep (Ignis’ routine was something he didn’t like to alter if he could help it). Prompto and Noctis had arrived together, looking sheepish, but not especially guilty. To their everlasting relief, neither of the older men mentioned anything about the previous night’s sleeping arrangements. When Ignis caught sight of the rings on their fingers, he didn’t mention that, either. And if Gladio had purposely given the Prince an overly-hearty whack on the lower back as they made their way (with Noct limping slightly) to the food stalls to get Ignis some rare ingredients that he had been mooning over, well, Noct could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Noct’s Most Excellent Haikus ~
> 
> Marine eyes blue-bright  
> Like fishing you make me smile  
> Lips taste like sunshine
> 
> Freckles chocolate brown  
> Like something Ignis baked, I  
> Want to eat you up


End file.
